This invention relates to a towing strap including an elastic material for retracting the strap to prevent damage to vehicles being towed or doing the towing.
A disabled automobile, vehicle or cycle can often be towed to another location by a second automobile for repairs or disposal, etc. This is accomplished by connecting a towing line or towing strap from the rear bumper or frame of the non-disabled vehicle to the front bumper or frame of the disabled vehicle. The non-disabled vehicle is thus able to pull the disabled vehicle to a service station or other location to repair or disposal of the disabled vehicle. This towing operation requires two drivers--one for the non-disabled vehicle and one for the disabled vehicle--who must closely coordinate their driving of the vehicles.
While the first vehicle is actually pulling the second, the towing line or strap is stretched tight between the two vehicles. However, when the first vehicle comes to a stop, or when it slows down to turn a corner, the second vehicle has a tendency to move closer to the first thereby causing the towing line to slacken. If the towing line slackens enough, it may drag on the roadway, catch against potholes or other sharp ridges in the road, become entangled underneath one of the vehicles, or when the vehicles are turning become caught under one of the tires. Such events may cause further damage to one or both of the vehicles. It is therefore desirable to provide a retractable towing line to prevent the possibility of such damage.
Previous efforts to provide a retractable towing line have typically been in the form of a retractable reel. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,552 to Chapman shows a towing line mounted in a revolvable drum having a rewinding spring. U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,211 to Cowles shows a towing device comprising a spool upon which is coiled a flexible elastic band or metal strip. U.S. Pat. No. 1,695,096 to Hanses shows a vehicle towing device including a flat steel strap of some resiliency wound on a spool. U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,019 to Williams et al. discloses towing cables on a winding drum.
Other examples of towing lines include U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,353 to Albin which shows a vehicle tow chain combined with a heavy rubber fabric in the middle section to absorb sudden strains on the chain. U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,013 to Piodi shows a jerk absorber for tow ropes to absorb sudden strains on the rope. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,114 to Schneider also shows a towing rope having a tension-cushioning shock absorber. U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,951 shows a towing gear with a heavy-duty spring. These devices, however, have a relatively low amount of elasticity, and are intended merely as shock absorbers to cushion the strain on the line. The devices do not prevent a slackened line from becoming entangled beneath the vehicles or other hazards.